La vida comienza de nuevo
by Lady Sarahi Peverell
Summary: (Traducción) Despierta de nuevo, en un cuerpo completamente nuevo. Grita. Parte 4 de la serie Monters and Heroes.


**Life Begins Anew**

**by Music_Feeds_My_Soul / Supernatural Crossover Girl**

**Disclaimer:**

Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y este Fanfiction lo es de _Music_Feeds_My_Soul / Supernatural Crossover Girl_, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.

**Resumen:**

Despierta de nuevo, en un cuerpo completamente nuevo. Grita. Parte 4 de la serie Monters and Heroes.

**...o...O...o…**

Cuando abre sus ojos, es para encontrarse a sí misma gritando mientras es cargada por hombres en uniformes quirúrgicos.

Mierda, había pasado de nuevo.

**...o...O...o…**

Su nuevo nombre es Natalie. Su madre porta una sonrisa que deletrea problema y ella está relajadamente llamando a un hombre llamado Tony, presumiendo acerca del infante que tiene.

Ella solo suspira. Era una genio, una mujer que otros temían y aquí yace como una moneda de cambio. Kama está a favor de matar a la mujer, pero solamente era una bebé. Keiko estaba en favor de esperar.

Solo esperar y ver.

**...o...O...o…**

Tony Stark, un personaje de una película que apenas recordaba. ¿O eran cómics? Lo que sea.

Él es su padre y tiene la custodia cuando se rehúsa a casarse con su madre.

Es un poco atemorizante tener a otro genio como padre.

Ignora eso, es jodidamente espantoso.

**...o...O...o…**

Tony no está seguro de que hacer. Natalie es tan pequeña y él nunca había lidiado con niños. Maldición, muy apenas tenía 24 años, ¿cómo mierda iba a criar a esta pequeña niña?

Mientras la sostiene, ora. No lo dejen ser como Howard.

**...o...O...o…**

Tony no es un mal padre. Es atento y cuidadoso. La ama.

Ella está aterrorizada de eso. Kama lo está también, mientras que Keiko florece en ello.

¿A que llevara esto?

**...o...O...o…**

Desbloquea su chakra cuando tiene tres años, feliz cuando lo hace. Jarvis, ya en las paredes está confundido por la fuente de energía y Tony la observa como águila. La cacha usando jutsu para copiarse así misma y tiene que tragarse una maldición.

Tony termina llamando a Xavier para que venga a verla. Puede pretender ser normal, pero un telépata…

Algo nuevo tiene que se desarrollado

**...o...O...o…**

Pequeña Tali es una niñita con grandes ojos. Le pregunta seriamente si Xavier puede guardar un secreto y él acepta.

Ella camina en paredes y se duplica así misma.

Nunca había visto algo como eso. Y aún así… su mente está… rota. Tali, puede decir, es una personalidad pero no la única.

¿TAN joven? ¿Como? No debería de ser posible.

Nota la oscuridad en ella y empuja.

Kama le gruñe y empuja de vuelta.

**...o...O...o…**

Necesita aprender más. Xavier está anonadado, aterrorizado, horrorizado por lo que ve. Pero guarda el secreto.

Kama tiene una lengua de plata e ilusiones para atar su mente. Una palabra y su mente es destrozada.

Pero ella no sabe porque más mantiene el secreto.

Él ve la niña desde el principio, la esquina rota de su corazón.

Sigue viviendo y él quiere que crezca.

**...o...O...o…**

Tony solamente sabe del caminar en las paredes y los duplicados. Está aliviado y felizmente le ayuda a aprender nuevas cosas. Lo disfruta.

Jarvis mantiene sus secretos, bueno, el hecho de que sus clones leen y trabajan, mientras ella duerme.

Ella es una genio por crianza. Necesita ser una por naturaleza.

**...o...O...o…**

¿Tiene alma esta unidad?

Recuerda esta frase del antes. Antes de Kama.

Apenas recuerda lo demás, pero eso se ha quedado con ella.

Siente el chakra entonces y se ha preocupado, corre hacia Tony. Ahí es donde canta.

¿Tiene alma esta unidad?

Mira a la computadora que es el inicio y el final de Jarvis.

Mira a su hermano y siente su alma.

**...o...O...o…**

Dummy, U y Butterfingers todos tienen almas. Las siente en el laboratorio.

No dice nada, pero piensa que ellos saben. Jarvis comenta acerca de las extrañas lecturas de energía que provienen de ella y ella mira hacia el techo.

"¿Que tal acerca de la tuya?" le pregunta.

Él no responde.

**...o...O...o…**

Crece rápidamente y encuentra un disgusto por Obadiah Stane. Tali es usada enfrente de él seguido, la niña tímida una máscara perfecta.

No sabe porqué, pero la pone al límite. Es extraño.

**...o...O...o…**

Tony ama a la pequeña Natalie. Pero sabe que ella esconde cosas. Jarvis había grabado parte de su conversación con Xavier y el resto el lo pone junto.

Existe su personalidad por defecto, un poco distante, ligeramente fría. También está la personalidad que le muestra a la prensa, a Obie. _Y eso lo hace mirar a Obie de manera diferente ahora. Confía en Tali. _Es suave, tímida, infantil.

Su lado vanidoso es raramente mostrado. Pero está ahí mientras crece.

Y luego está su lado oscuro, el lado con ojos oscuros. Había un espía que llevó a su cama.

Encontró al espía aterrorizado en un pasillo donde no debería de haber estado, susurrando acerca de una niña demonio.

Ama a su hija.

Todo de ella.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene 6 años cuando Pepper entra en sus vidas. Pepper es terrorífica.

Le gusta.

**...o...O...o…**

Rhodey siempre ha estado ahí, más a un lado, pero aún allí. Es un buen tío, aunque más que nada, exasperado por su padre.

Y ella cuando pone la mente en ello.

Le gusta, pero se mantiene bajo control.

Él no lo aprobaría.

**...o...O...o…**

Pepper no habla acerca de su padre, ni del hecho de que él mató a sesenta mujeres.

No habla acerca de la mirada en los ojos de Natalie, que se lo recuerda.

No habla acerca de los espías en su compañía, torturados y rotos.

Ella solamente hace su trabajo.

Y le pasa información a Natalie.

**...o...O...o…**

Cuando tiene 10 años, mata.

Es un asesino que se como dentro de la fiesta.

Agarra un cuchillo y se lo encaja en la pierna, golpeando una arteria, cuando el saca una pistola y se la apunta a su padre.

Nadie le dice que lo mató.

Pero ella sabe y sonríe.

Extraña matar.

**...o...O...o…**

Se gradúa a la edad de 11 años, aburrida con la escuela.

Se va al campo médico con un grado menor en ingeniería.

Desarrolla un nuevo aparato auditivo cuando tiene 12 años y lo libera al mercado.

¡EL NUEVO GENIO STARK! Declaran.

Es hilarante.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene 18 años cuando se gradúa, habiendo obtenido también un doctorado en ingeniería mientras estaba aburrida.

Lo hizo tan rápido… su padre está orgulloso.

La prensa ruge.

Obadiah planea.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene 20 años cuando Tony es secuestrado.

Tira dinero a la búsqueda, teniendo a sus clones cazando.

Pero… el ejército lo da por terminado. Ellos no lo necesitan, la tienen a ella. Ella es igual de inteligente y puede voltear su mirada hacia las armas si es necesario.

En otro mundo, buscarían por meses.

Ellos solo buscaron por 2 aquí.

**...o...O...o…**

Jarvis encuentra un vídeo y ella lo libera a las masas en una conferencia de prensa, así que la grabación está en directo.

"Hasta que encuentre quien envió esos hombres tras mi padre, cerraré el desarrollo de armas. Aún sigo buscando a mi parte y he descubierto duplicidad. Hasta que se hayan lidiado con esas fugas, me rehusó a desarrollar armas".

Todos están de acuerdo y tiene a un agente acercándosele, uno del que siente un zumbido.

Ríe.

"Hola Kabuto".

**...o...O...o…**

Ahora su nombre es Phil Coulson, un hombre bastante indescriptible.

Le gusta.

Él sonríe y platican, planeando.

Él es diferente ahora, lo puede decir. Más suave, pero aún con su chispa de científico loco.

También tiene esta fascinación por Capitán América.

"Desearía haber estado ahí, ¡puedes imaginarte el suero siendo usado!" dice.

Ella sonríe

Okay, eso era entendible.

**...o...O...o…**

El cuerpo de Tony es encontrado, junto con la armadura que construyó.

Entierra a su padre y se lamenta amargamente.

Kama comienza a planear acercar de la armadura, su memoria borrosa mientras recuerda a Iron Man.

Será un viaje divertido.

**...o...O...o…**

Obadiah ataca cuando ella se rehúsa a abrir nuevamente el desarrollo armamentista.

"Deberías de haber solo seguido el guión".

"Y tú deberías de dejar de subestimarme". Gruñe Kama. Mientras se libera de la parálisis. Lo agarra, estrellándolo contra la pared, un sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro.

"¿Qué te parece una historia?"

**...o...O...o…**

Jarvis a estado vivo por cerca de 10 años. Cuando sucedió, había estado confundido. Cuando los otros habían vuelto a la vida, había estado alarmado, hasta que la señorita Natalie le había señalado la energía que lo rodeaba era similar a la suya.

Había entendido parcialmente entonces, hasta esta noche, mientras ella gruñe y amenaza a Obadiah.

Hace un archivo, detallando todo, incluyendo sus personalidades.

Por el sonido de ello, la señorita Kama está hablando.

Al mismo tiempo que escucha, entiende ahora la energía. Lo entiende todo.

Mientras la señorita Kama sonríe y habla acerca de todas la formas en las que puede herir a alguien con un martillo, el pone firewalls alrededor de la información.

Nadie la encontrará.

También le ordena a Dummy que vaya por un martillo.

**...o...O...o…**

Le toma, a Obadiah, una semana para morir. Lo sana lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

Esta un poco decepcionada de que le tomó tan poco. Pero, él no es un ninja.

También se entera, un poco, acerca de porque su padre murió.

Destruirá a HYDRA.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene el reactor Arc de su padre y lo pone en una estatua.

Después de haberlo estudiado y haber construido un mejor.

Construye su traje y sonríe.

"¿Señorita Natalie?" pregunta Jarvis.

"Tengo ganas de visitar el Medio Oriente". Ronronea Kama.

"Claro, señorita Kama". Kama carcajea, mientras que se pone el armadura y se va volando.

**...o...O...o…**

Iron Man es publicado en los periódicos un mes después de que ella destruyó una operación terrorista en los Estados Unidos.

Phil la llama y carcajean juntos. Es divertido ser un héroe.

Bueno… mientras de que nadie se entere de lo que le hizo a Obie.


End file.
